T'sahsular s'ka-yu-mur: Identical Twins
by Botsey
Summary: S'chn T'gai Spock and Nyota's first born are now ready for school. Their exposure to the many species of the Federation will test their diplomatic skills, their Vulcan logic, their human ingenuity, and creativity. How they tap into all their resources will be explored.
1. Chapter 1

_T'sansular S'ka-yu-mur_

(Identical Twins)

Chapter One

Their birth, to Star Fleet's Golden Couple, S'chn T'gai Spock and Nyota was a much anticipated and publicized event. They were just months old when they had their Holo-vid debut on Bettie Flippin's galaxy-wide broadcast, 'Stars Are Forever'.

They were the great-grandsons of the great T'Pau and grandsons of the legendary Sarek of Vulcan. On their mother's side was one of the most powerful, influential, rich clans and families in the entire United States of Africa. They were descendants of warrior kings from their mother's side and the closest to princes on their paternal side. Because of that heritage, these boys would have to prove themselves worthy in so many areas.

Their mixed parentage made them subjects of the constant study of their appearance and intellect, both, by the way, were out of the ordinary. Some of the most powerful people in the Federation had visited and interacted with these twins. The visits, by persons of note, included the presentation of gifts, the use of some still remained a matter of dispute for their function had never been determined. It was understandable that the twins would have to deal with their 'star status' their entire lives. Despite all of this, both of their parents' most fervent desires were for their children to have a 'normal life'.

The twins were named Kov and Xon. Even from birth the dominant nature of each one became manifest. While their appearance had to be recognized as identical, that was not the case when it came to their personalities Kov was very much the very vocal, 'take charge' person. His brother, Xon, was the one who would step back, study, analyze, and then act. If anyone knew their parents there would be no mystery as to where each one got their dominant quality. Analyzing the situation, what we had in these two boys was, a miniature Spock and a miniature Nyota.

Their appearance was unique. Of course the Vulcan dominant features the upturned eyebrows, and pointed ears were present and to pay homage to their mother's clan, the Wakafunzi, added to their bowl haircut was a never to be cut braid hung down their back.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Now at four years old they presented themselves before their parents on their first day of school. With the explosion of inter-species marriages and subsequent children, Star Fleet had established a special school for these children. It was because of the requests, petitions, meetings, suggestions and dogged attitude of 'by any means possible' on the part of S'chn T'gai Nyota that this facility finally became a reality. The twins were among the first enrollees at the school which was given the lofty name, 'Star Fleet Academy Instructional Facility for the Dual and Multi-Species. The name sounded so much like a Spock description that early on Nyota had wondered if the academy had requested Spock's assistance in creating a name for the institution. One of the goals of the school was to identify the outstandingly gifted 'minors' whose parents were either members of the fleet, faculty members, or even married students. So it was, the two boys stood before their parents with their school uniforms, more ready than their mother for the periods of separation that would be associated with their days of schooling.

Amazingly, the methods of teaching in this school attempted to incorporate the various methods of the many species members of The Federation. Some courses in the later grades included the Vulcan sphere where an individual would set their own pace. When the twins enrolled the school was fully functional from pre-K to high school. This was necessary because many off-worlders' children had been invited to attend. This was done in order to reflect the inclusiveness that was primary to the very foundation of The Federation. The students of the higher grades were older, giving them the necessary degree of independence that would allow scheduled separation from their parents. For these children they had the options of dormitory living, on campus. These older student's schedule allowed for two weeks at the school and then one week home with education continuing through online instructions. These arrangements appealed to the parents who were not ready to 'cut the apron string'.

The school uniforms were miniature version of the Academy's attire, their back pack displayed the Academy logo. Upon registration all supplies were forwarded to the parents. These included school uniforms, boots, school issued swim wear, warm-up suits, martial arts attire, and a dress hat. The school's facility would mirror the academy in its para-military structure.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Spock and Nyota did the necessary inspection of their sons on that first day. Nyota had packed a nutritional lunch for she did not want her children subjected to the horrors of replicated food.

As usual, Spock's face did not give a clue as to the satisfaction he felt at seeing his sons' appearance. It was against Vulcan logic to be proud, but his human side did allow him a slight immersion into that mind set. Through their bond Spock was well aware of Nyota's separation anxiety. Since they were born, as a nursing mother, Nyota was rarely absent in her son's lives. She wondered if this only happened with a mother's first born. She would have the opportunity to know for sure because the twins had two younger siblings, a sister, and brother and Nyota was pregnant with another child whose sex she chose not to know before the baby's birth. This did not stop her from an occasional visit to the child when Spock was daily strengthening his bond with the he or she who would be their youngest. Nyota felt so very satisfied to be living the life she leading-to be loved by her Spock and having the opportunity to validate her love for him by being the mother of his children.

T'Amanda came down stairs before her brothers left. She carried the remnant of the blanket that she illogically used to drag around the house to the utter disbelief of her father and the disgust of her mother. It required washing every evening after she went to sleep so it could be ready for another onslaught the next day. Spock's solution to the problem was to regularly reduce the size of the blanket until it was now about the size of a hand towel. Nyota wondered what kind of 'separation anxiety T'Amanda would display when finally the useless piece of cloth was taken away?

Their daughter's high pitched voiced asked,

"Where are you going Xon and Kov? You look pretty."

Kov answered,

"We will be attending a facility for educating young minds such as ours'. We will meet many new people from different planets."

"I do not want you to go."

Xon spoke,

"Kov and I have been enrolled in this school, so we must attend. One day you will be going there also."

"I want to go now."

"You are not old enough…"

Spock's voice was heard,

"Kov, Xon your institutional transport will be here momentarily. Tell your sister farewell."

Both boys gave the Vulcan salute and left through the front door. T'Amanda started to cry, a completely illogical activity she seemed to have learned from her mother by means of osmosis. Nyota heard the sound of the bus stopping and then pulling off. She figured, it she could survive this milestone, the other children departure should not so adversely affect her.

Spock entered the room carrying their youngest who was still rubbing his eyes. Nyota took him and settled him in his highchair for his morning meal of grain, soy milk, fruit and juice. Even though Nyota was going through the motion of feeding their youngest son, her mind was on the two that had departed and silently hoped that their first day of school would be as Spock would say, 'productive'.


	2. Chapter 2

T'sahsular s'ka-yu-mur: Identical Twins

Chapter Two

Spock was going to the exact location of the twins' school but he and Nyota had decided on some very specific guidelines for their children. The ones for the twins was more detailed: in a normal setting they would not be dressed alike; they were never to be assigned to the same classroom at the same time; they were to be tested upon entry so as to determine if the school in any way would satisfy them academically; Spock, as a members of the board of directors of the school, also decided that their children would receive no special treatment.

When the transportation stopped Kov assisted Ny'Tu to enter and then picked out seating for them. Kov nodded to his cousins, Sirin and Rachel's, Lo'vaak, Christine'a, Snass and Laura's, Su'ark and Ellie's children, then took NyTu's hand in his in a comforting manner, then sent,

'My Ny'Tu, this is just another challenge for all of us. I am certain that all of us will excel, as a matter of fact my mother has stated she believes we will all test out of this grade's classes. If that is so, perhaps we will be given advanced classes or proceed to another grade level. This day holds much promise.'

Ny'Tu nodded and Kov squeezed her hand.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

The school had its own sprawling campus. As the children alighted they were given a map so they would be able to negotiate the space. By said distribution, it was revealed that one of the qualifications for entry was being able to read, and write even as young as the age four. Xon, Ny'Tu and Kov examined their schedules, compared them to one anothers and realized they would all go in opposite directions. In typical Vulcan fashion they nodded to one another and went in search of their respective classrooms.

The written notices from the school did not surprise Spock, Sirin or Lo'vaak. It revealed that at this point, the only value these children's continued presence at the school would be in the area of socialization. All of these fathers had started all of their offspring's education prior to birth. Their children's ability to absorb and share information almost instantly could be traced back to that early brain development, their continual exposure to The Vulcan Way and the early education administered by these parents.

Nyota's role in the educational area of education was the children's exposure to many languages while the 'window' for easy absorption of language remained open. All were already quite proficient in Standard, Vulcan, Swahalii, Orion and Andorian. Anyone would have to say that was quite a feat for the youngsters.

The other two mothers, Rachel, a doctor and Christine a nurse, were the children's instructors in biology and related subjects, while the fathers' educational assignment was in the area of mathematics, and the sciences. Spock's additional assignment included astronomy and computer sciences. Academically, these children tested out of all primary grades, were too young to proceed to middle level so the only placement for these children was in the facilities' Vo-Tech center. They all, however would be included in the facilities martial arts classes, share physical fitness routines and meal times with the other students. As the name indicated, the school was dedicated to the education of children whose parents were Terran and off-worlders. There was however, a test group of children who had been assigned as a 'test' group to see how they were challenged by the subjects and routine of the school. Early on it would be discovered that their presence did not contribute to the peace and stability of this institution.

Although an adult mind could fathom that to be taught a skill in addition to academic was a plus, this was not the mind-set of these students. These felt that the vocational education was for those who could not qualify on an academic level. Of course such a mind-set would have to be corrected and Kov took the lead in 'making it so'. He asked the director for permission to establish specific clubs that provided general admission. He was assisted by his 'cousins' in these endeavors.

Some of the areas that would be addressed was made known by the chosen names for said clubs: chess, creative wood working, fashion design, musicians club, artists club, and finally a botany club. The structure, requirements and curriculum for each club was set out by the one who had made the suggestion. Request was made for rooms where each club would meet and supplies were requested. The parents of these extraordinary children donated funds so that their ideas could become concrete realities.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Ny'Tu had suggested the artists and fashion design club and she thought that an interesting project would be to incorporate all the species enrolled identifying garments with one another to create interesting interpretations—actually ones never seen before. Ny'Tu's experience in areas of constructing garments was limited to a quilt she and her mother had created. But her abilities in areas of sketching, drawing, painting, were far more expansive. She bought her sewing kit to school and her parents donated machines that fused together garments instead of stitching them. These were far more 'up to date' then the usual sewing machine, although the school procured a few of these.

The announcement of the operation of these clubs was made through the school's bulletin, PAAD messages and the school's announcement boards, the response was quite impressive, applications poured in.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Of course, while privileged, brilliant, with aesthetically pleasing appearances this group of children would not go through this experience unscathed. While they were accepting applications four Terran males from such 'test' group were observed conferring with one another. Although students of all age were encouraged to investigate one of these clubs, it did not appear that these students had such a benevolent spirit towards this groups' endeavors. One called out,

"Hey, 'Voccies, (vocational students) you could not garner points or friends in the school academic setting so now you are trying to impress us with your 'hands on' approach to education."

Then the four of them started laughing. Then one of them approached Ny'Tu and put his face in her private space. Then reached up and pulled her hair.

The darkness that is inherently Vulcan swirled before Kov's eyes and he stepped over to Ny'Tu's side and said,

"Excuse me, my name is S'chin T'gai Kov Heri, what is your business here?"

Although, Kov and Xon were young, their Watusi heritage showed itself in their height, his Vulcan heritage was evidenced in his lean muscle mass. Both of these physical characteristics belied his actual age. As Kov stepped from behind, the table, the mouthy male approached and addressed him,

"Ok dumb boy,"…Kov searched his brain for the definition of the student's designation for his person…_ignorant, dense, witless._

"Upon what have you based that determination of my mental abilities?"

Pointing at the vo-tech building, "Look at where the administration has placed you and some more of your kind."

The same bully pushed Kov then he saw Kov jump high enough from a standing position to clasp his shoulder in the nerve pinch and the bully went down hard. Landing back down on his feet, Kov dusted off his uniform and returned to his place next to Ny'Tu sorting through the application that had been received. The other three males stood dumbfounded, and then eventually dragged their unconscious friend away in disgrace.

Of course, word got around the campus about that altercation, but it did not stop the interest of what was going on in the Vo-Tech Center and many students made inquiries, even some Terrans. It appeared that the ideas would yield a degree of success that could be built on.


	3. Chapter 3

_T'sagsykar s'js-yu-mur: _Identical Twins

Chapter Three

The evening of the same day as the 'school' incident, Kov approached his father after Last Meal and asked to speak with him privately. He outlined the happenings of the day and advised him that there might be a possibility that he would be suspended from the school due to the confrontation.

Spock reply was to request a mind-meld that would allow him to witness the events association with the incident. As the information flowed, Spock realized that apparently the practice of bullying was present here, on Terra also. He recalled his experience on Vulcan where he had succumbed to his own human nature and answered the bullying with violence.

Spock words were simply,

"What was the basis for your retaliation?"

"The male touched Ny'Tu, she who is mine."

"If the darkness was present, did it impel you to take action, if so, then your response was Vulcan not human."

"Father, I saw the darkness, it was like a living thing."

Spock's inner self responded to his son's Vulcan response by saying,

"Come my son, we will meditate together."

What Spock wondered, even though his sons' were quite young with their accelerated physical growth was it possible that they were entering an extremely early puberty. There was no way he could know this for a certainty, that would have to be determined by a healer. Fortunately, Lo'vaak and Sirin would be present shortly. Based on that information he would have to see which side of the hormonal fence his sons would find themselves, Human or Vulcan. If Vulcan, he would have to investigate the possibility of them, at some time in the future, experiencing a sort of Pon Farr. If hormonal levels indicated that would be the case, he would start the herbal regimentation immediately.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Part of Kov and Xon's human nature made itself known by the twins' inclination toward a mild degree of mischief. Of course, it was the easiest thing in the world for them to use their appearance to confuse and bewilder persons who knew them only by their physicality and not by personality. As proof of the validity of that thought, Ny'Tu never failed to differentiate between the two.

Pursuing the goal of mischief, while on the school grounds, they would switch identities and because of their bond, knew the identities of the same persons and could answer questions that had been addressed to the other twin. This habit bled through from the time they began their social interaction with persons other than those they considered family. They confused friends and associates with the same trick. This behavior was usually instigated by Kov who took a delight in each such incidents. Xon was a passive participant, who neither enjoyed nor disliked the deceptive behavior but would become a part of it so as to do what would please his more outgoing brother.

Interestingly, besides Ny'Tu, there was another exceptions to the resolution of the 'identity game'. Ny'Tu, their associate from birth, never had a problem but at The Settlement, there was another female, whose name was T'Rue, the daughter of Su'ark and Ellie. Her background was similar to their own, her mother was Terran, but she and her siblings had been raised strictly in 'The Vulcan Way', and as Xon would say, 'was exceedingly pleasing to look upon'. She carried herself as a high-born Vulcan female, and although they had just met a few times she had made an indelible impression on the San Francisco youth, especially Xon.

The boys understood that she had one sister and three brothers. Exactly where she fit in her line of siblings was unknown to Kov and Xon, but even Ny'Tu had been impressed by their very brief acquaintance, so they started 'chatting' with one another through internet connections and with both parents permission made plans to meet the next time they visited 'The Settlement'. In actuality, since they lived in the same compound, it was impossible for them to avoid association.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

In the midst of individual families getting ready for another trip to The Settlement both Kov and Xon stood in front of the mirrors in their identical rooms and checked their appearance. Kov, because he was going to spend the entire day in Ny'Tu's presence and Xon because he was in hopes of being able to spend some time with T'Rue again.

Although, arranged marriages had ceased to exist in the new Vulcan society, Vulcan courtship was still quite different from Terrans. There was usually not multiple girlfriends or boyfriends, and certainly not multiple sexual encounters. These standards were a throwback to their practice of the _koon'ul_, the seven year old bondings.

This Vulcan standard certainly made family life within the Vulcan communities very stable and satisfying. In the majority of cases there was no comparing of other 'lovers' which could lead to dissatisfaction, which continued to be the bane of Terran marriages, even in this late period in their history.

The youngest S'chn T'gai sibling, St'om had learned to walk but at this time for expediency, he was still being carried. He too was already growing at an alarming rate and their mother was certain that he too would take height from her genetic link with the Watusi of her homeland. If that came true, he, like his male siblings would be unusual for a human, hybrid or a Vulcan. But all that remained to be seen and as their mother would tell them on many occasions, 'time will tell'.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

So, as their parents were loading the vehicle for travel, the twins supervised their youngest brother. Their sister had taken her 'blanket' and was enjoying the disgusting Terran habit of sucking her thumb. Nyota had exhausted her resources in that area and had called on Spock to make a withdrawal from his logic bank and come up with a solution to the problem of 'the blankee'.

Nyota's sense of smell was assaulted when her sons entered the room,

"Your father's cologne? Xon, you must be trying to impress someone. Please advise your mother so she can be sure to keep you far removed from that individual."

The wise mother continued,

"Xon, your case is different from your brothers who has made his choice. You have many years ahead of you to impress, whomever YOU choose, so let us not rush it."

Their mother tousled their heads and smiled. Her children had infused her with such contentment. At one time in her life she thought that her contentment had reached its' limit with her bonding and life with Spock, how wrong she had been. It had increased many fold with the appearance of each child and now she was pregnant again.

She had advised Spock that she would like to be surprised as to the sex of their child but she still joined with him when he 'visited' their child to establish their bond.

Although this time the family would be traveling in their private vehicle, Nyota had observed that when the family was traveling together by public transport, she could not help but notice the admiring glances and even looks of astonishment and wonder as she and her family passed through many lines and groups to either embark or disembark at travel ports. Yes, she was very much aware, that she had a beautiful family and she experienced motherly pride. Since pride was not part of a Vulcan's makeup, she felt that she could fill in for Spock and so logically she could be "twice as proud of her children.''

Fortunately, the external appearance of her children was just one source of her gratitude. Her children were all gifted beyond belief. Actually, for what more could a mother ask?

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Spock had manned their vehicle for the short trip and upon arrival brought the it down in front of their home which had been through three renovations since it was built by the members of the community. Every time there was an addition to their family an addition was built. There was even new landing pads outside the entrance to this set of houses. Nyota gathered the children, the twins carried the supplies that were immediately necessary and their walked towards their 'home away from home'. As they opened the door they were able to smell the wonderful scent of curry and there was a note:

'Enjoy. '

Ellie*

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Spock did not immediately enter the house and the only thing that seemed logical to Nyota was he had gone to see the settlement's manager, Ellie's bondmate, Su'auk.* She was aware that part of Spock's visit was to thank him for his contribution toward the enlargement of their house. After that visit, which Spock felt was an obligation, then he would join the family in their house.

Nyota had prepared Second Meal along with Last Meal and immediately transferred the food to the refrigeration unit. She assigned each child their bed and instructed them to bring their luggage to the foot of the bed and unpack. Even T'Amanda was quite capable of that assignment. Spock would bring in the heavier luggage when he came in.

After the initial part of settling in was completed, Nyota heard movement at the door, and a knock.

"Enter."

With outstretched arms, in rushed a very pregnant Ellie with her children.

"Nyota,"…

Then pointing to her friend's extended stomach she sat down and started laughing. Raising her eyebrow, ala Vulcan, she excitedly said,

"Wait until you see the birth records for The Settlement. You will be so amazed. Ellie excitedly exclaimed, indeed '_Ah'rak Ha-tor', _Vulcan Lives"

*These character are first introduced in 'The Desert Saga' and then appeared in 'The Desert Saga Continue".


	4. Chapter 4

_T'sagsykar S'ja-yumur: _Identical Twins

Chapter Four

If all went as planned, Christine and Lo'vaak and their children would be arriving in time for Last Meal. If there were no emergencies, Sirin and Racheal would probably join them the next day.

Even though Nyota had one more meal that she had brought with them to The Settlement, they decided to join the residents at the dining hall for last meal.

Activity for the following day included Spock and the twins visiting several constructions sites, at one of them he intended to offer their services. That move would prove to be a valuable lesson in the value of volunteerism for the twins. Spock had secured work gloves for them from Su'auk and advised him of his plan. It looked as if it was going to be a 'bring your sons to work' day. Spock thought that perhaps Lo'vaak and Sirin would like to bring their sons also. It would be an opportunity for interaction with these young males to observe Vulcan work ethics and other young males, serving as apprentices under their fathers would also be present.

Of course, Spock knew that his twin sons would eventually share the robe of state that he would pass down, but exactly what his other sons (he knew that Nyota was carrying another male) would choose to accomplish in their lives would be of their own choosing. Already the twins had displayed their diplomatic skills when dealing with their school's board members. Their family visits to The Settlement might in some way contribute to their other son's decisions. For that reason, among many others, Spock saw the value of these regular visits to _Ah'rak'hya_.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Sarek and Dansk were present on Terra so Spock had contacted his father to determine if they could arrange a visit to The Settlement while the rest of 'The Saviors' were present. Drevi and Bettie had also been invited. Spock thought of the Terran expression, 'Family Reunion' as applicable in this instance. A review of all the positive changes and growth could be explored by all who had contributed time, effort, credits and support to the establishment here on Terra of this echo of their original home world. Su'auk's managerial skills and leadership qualities had had a profound effort in every area of the settlements growth and prosperity. Both the Vulcans and Shoshone population jointly benefited from every advancement made. There had been additional bondings with this native population and a few Vulcans had removed themselves from The Settlement to their wives' reservation in order to research their traditions and ceremonies. There appeared to be a deep kinship between these two people.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

After Last Meal, surprisingly Sirin, Rachel, Lo'vaak and Christine arrived with children and after all had settled into their individual residences, the youngsters planned an evening together. Kov presented an idea, how would they like to entertain their parents with a showcase of their joint and individual talents? His suggestion met with unanimous approval. The LOGICAL reason for this endeavor as presented by the twins was simply, 'A joint gift would indicate the regard that all the children had for the visiting adults. After all, they would be unable to purchase for all of those visiting 'family' members with tangible gifts, but the presentation would be evidence of the children's esteem for their extended family members.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

After asking permission to use one of the storage rooms, Kov had assembled the youths together and asked each one for suggestions for the group effort to entertain their family. Kov observed the serious faces, deep in thought after he had requested ideas. From this point on their CREATIVITY AND INGENUITY was showcased.

Xon, raised his hand…

"Perhaps a play that would present our Vulcan History…."

Jason, Sirin and Rachel's oldest added,

"From the beginning until now…"

Ny'Tu contributed,

"The wars between the clans…."

Other voices joined,

"Sarek's words and works…."

"First contact…."

"The Immeasurable Loss…"

The suggestions flowed.

The twins gave out assignments: stage crew, lighting, costumes, script, sound, and seating. If other assignments would come up later, those assignments would be made also. It would be within the sphere of those assignments that this children of mixed parentage would have their creativity shine.

They would request assistance with building a stage.

Ny'Tu, T'Rue and some of the other females would design costumes and settings.

T'Rue asked,

"What could the really young children do?

Jason said,

"Perhaps they could sing.

All the heads nodded.

Su'auk and Elle's male twin, T'Rue's brother said he would like to compose an original song for the show. He and his sister were both musical inclined and had written songs before.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Since a required part of The Settlement's educational program included K'thyra instructions, all of the Settlement children knew how to play that instrument, there were not many of the instruments to go around. It was decided that the best harp player would be used to play an original composition as background during the entire production. Tambourines, harmonicas, flutes and drums would make up the orchestra.

The children had two days to accomplish this monumental task and believe it or not, they succeeded. The last evening there the 'production played to a packed house.'

Kov served as master of ceremony and stood before the parents and announced the title of the play…

_Ah rak nauf, svitan, shahtau, uzh I'fa _(Vulcan-Beginning, Middle, End, New Birth)

The youngest children would remain on stage for the entire production softly singing various Vulcan classic songs, the four piece "orchestra" would play the original composition as background music. The backdrop was the creation of Ny'Tu and T'Rue, it was a gigantic picture of their original home planet in all is brilliant glory.

Kov served as narrator and introduced the first scene, a man and woman with dirt streaked faces with wooden staffs walked across the stage as if searching for something. Kov emphasized:

"What our people have always sought was knowledge. The length and breathe of that knowledge increased exponentially as they explored, investigated, studied, analyzed and made logical deductions."

Kov continued,

"But our base instincts prevailed and the cycles as dictated by their planet reduced the clans to furious, savages who were easily provoked, killed one another at the slightest provication and during Pon Farr, losers bodies green blood stained the red dust of their home world. The female population were but breeders with no rights. One of the most admired warrior, Surak, had seen enough bloodshed and after days of meditation he spoke of the wasteful nature of their warring, it was a waste of lives, the planet's resources, energy, physical and otherwise. He informed them that their survival as a people would depend on total immersion in logic and the removal of emotion. He campaigned his doctrine with as much fervor as he had fought his countless battles. Eventually this line of reasoning was embraced and with a unified Vulcan, progress was rapid. Within a century the discoveries and implementation of creative ideas were innumerable. It was truly The Age of Enlightenment.

Kov read off a list of Vulcan's contributions in the areas of the sciences, math, martial arts, culture, and The Vulcan Way. As a female chorus chanted in a puff of smoke the picture of Vulcan was replaced by a picture of New Vulcan and Ah'rak'yah all testaments to the fact that indeed Vulcan did live!

Of course the Terran audience shed tears, the Vulcan bondmates' hearts was touched as evidenced by their complements to these youthful authors, artist, seamstresses, carpenters, musicians, actors, costume designers, authors, script writers. Sarek's ultimate compliment was uttered with Dansk by his side, an invitation to perform the work on New Vulcan as personal guests of his clan. Of course, this was Dansk suggestions. Su'auk suggested that the other settlement members would benefit from viewing the production. So the stage would remain until that feat could be accomplished after the morning visits to the construction sites.

Each family found their way to their residences, the clean-up would take place tomorrow.

After Spock and Nyota put all the children to bed they went to their new quarters, a beautiful master suite constructed by the ever appreciative members of the settlement and within the privacy afforded to them by their new lodging they showed their appreciation for one another.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: One of my loyal supporters, mentioned that she thought the adults speech and action of the twins did not really depict four year olds. Now, while that is so with Terran children, it did not seem fare fetched to me because these Vulcan children had been educated from the time that Spock discern brain activity. By nature Vulcans are formal and use descriptive words so I did not use the word 'school' when describing the twins first day at an education institution. I also thought it was quite normal for these young males to act out actions they had seen their father employ on 'special occasions._

_Another matter that has been addressed in this chapter is the age of these twins. In the Alpha Memory it is mentioned that Vulcan years are different than Terran years, so a child whose age is calculated by the Terran sun, is going to be off quite a bit from Vulcan years. I hope that this answers some questions that have been raised. Now on to the story, hope you enjoy._

_Botsey_

_T'sagsukar spja-yu-mur_ : Identical Twins

Chapter Five

With Lo'vaak and Sirin's examination of the twins it was determined that their Vulcan DNA, which was dominant counted time differently than their Terran blueprint. Another matter to consider is that Vulcans count their years from the time of conception, and with a thirteen month gestation, a child is one Terran year and a month when born. So while in human years the twins were indeed four years of age, their Vulcan years were approaching ten. By that calculation, the boys could indeed be experiencing the very beginnings of a type of Vulcan puberty. With that information, their mother became concerned, their father made sure that it was not too early for the boys to start on the 'tea regiment' and the two healers suggested starting out slow, once a week, then bring them in for further evaluation.

Sirin and Lo'vaak would documented this case very carefully because it would become the 'touchstone' for making determination about the other hybrid males that would come of age after these premier males. What puzzled Sirin is that his sons had not exhibited this phenomena. The only explanation was that it was the unique combining of Spock and Nyota's DNAs that had created it, so it was decided that a monthly examination could be helpful.

Sarek and Dansk arrival swelled the group's number because of mandatory security necessary when the ambassador traveled. These security guards were housed with some of the other unbonded survivors. This number had shrunk considerably. Two of the survivors would be bonded at last light tomorrow, and according to the two couple's wishes, there would be no reception. It appeared that the ship that would transport them to Risa would depart just hours after their ceremonies were over, so according to a reliable source, their vehicles would be parked, waiting at the door with their engines running for departure immediately after the ceremony.

Once Spock was made aware of the children's plans he informed Su'auk that he and his sons would visit the construction site for a brief time before they departed for home.

The visitors were invited to the two ceremonies as special guests and Kov and Ny'Tu communicated. He said to her,

"One day it will be you and I who will stand before a healer."

Ny'Tu replied,

"Then we will be one."

"Indeed," was his response.

Xon had spent several hours in T'Rue's company and had marveled at her command of so many languages. Of course, this reminded him of his mother. He thought to himself, 'Perhaps, one day we will both serve on a star ship together, just as my parents were able to do.'

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The twin's continued achievements mirrored the greatness expected of a member of the S'gn T'gai clan and on their Terran age of fourteen Sarek requested that they and their father join him on a diplomatic mission, Spock as his aide and the twins as recorders of the events. Of course, they would have to have a job assignment to justify the expense incurred by their presence, since Vulcans do not waste anything, including transportation or housing costs. Of course, their job as recorders would be meaningless for Vulcans with their eidetic memory, but for other species who would require documentation, this records would be kept.

Sarek inspected his grandsons' appearance as they were about to disembark from their transport vessel onto Erod I. Their height created the illusion that they were much older than either their Terran or Vulcan age. Their formal robes with clan and house identity were indeed impressive. They both carried PAADs and an ornate supply bag hung from their left shoulders. The closest thing to Vulcan pride swelled in Sarek's chest. He could envision them serving jointly as ambassadors and he could only think of the great accomplishments that would ensue. The familiar bond almost sparkled with its intensity as Sarek led his son, and grandsons off of the ship.

With Sarek's usual skills applied, the trip was a resounding success with civil and trade agreements accepted and signed. Of course, the twin's school report, "What I Did During My Summer Recess" would be the first of its kind.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

On their graduation day they both stood, facing the audience with unusually stoic expressions and Kov addressed the audience first,

"As the last graduating class who entered this institution in its inaugural year we must mention that it could have been expected that our experiences at this place of learning would have been fraught with many high and low points. But as we all look back, that was not the case. The wisdom of the founders, board member and educators removed such possibilities for failure by their well thought-out plans and foresight. Thus any chance for deficiency was removed before any crisis situation presented itself. For this we must be grateful to the Board of Directors, Teachers and the Executive Staff of this institution.

Xon, now took his place before the audience and spoke,

"As we stand before our fellow graduates it has been calculated that the chance of ALL of us being together again is 4.3% percent. So, before we depart from these grounds let us share our plans for the future with one another. There are many ways that I could conclude my message here but I have chosen the expression my people, the V'tosh or Vulcans which I will now convey to you,

"'_Dif-tor heh smusma_, Live Long and Prosper. The reply would be _Sochya eh dif, _Peace and Long Life."

The applause went on for over a minute and S'chn T'gai Nyota and Spock appeared on the stage, Spock as representative of the Board of Directors and Nyota as the school's dean. Nyota of cause was beaming, not so her husband. The look on his face did no change, but his eyes spoke volumes.

Nyota spoke,

"We, the Board of Directors, Executive Staff, and Instructors offer the graduating class congratulations."

The mortarboards filled the air as some of the more expressive members of the graduating class cheered. Spock led his family off of the stage and joined with their other members.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Later on, In the quiet of that evening two couples walked together, one pair communicated silently.

The acknowledged couple deepened their commitment to one another and planned out their life together.

"Ny'Tu, our applications for Star Fleet have been approved and although we are in a committed relationship, we must wait until our graduation for our bonding. We will file a document of intent upon our registration at the Academy. Under the new arrangements at the Academy, bonded, joined or married couples may request positions on the same ship. Do you agree with that arrangement?"

"Yes, Kov, we must be together."

"Did you also require a Terran marriage ceremony?"

"I would agree to such only if you concur."

"I do."

"Then that is settled."

Kov turned Ny'Tu to face him and brought her chin up and pressed a light, chase kiss on her lips and said,

"A kiss of promise."

"Yes, Kov, yes."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

In the meantime Xon observed T'Rue through his peripheral vision, her head was bowed. He verbalized his thoughts since there was as yet no bond.

"Are you able to deduce my thoughts?"

"Yes."

"You then understand that my life would not be complete without your presence in it."

"Yes."

"Do you have any objection."

"No."

"Has your application for Harvard been accepted?"

"Yes."

"Then we can travel to the east coast together."

"Agreed."

There was a slight hesitation and then Xon said,

"Then I declare _kun-ut so'lik_" (marriage proposal)

"I accept."

Xon's next words reiterated the thought that both of their families wanted them to finish their education before marriage, so while he had proposed marriage, they were now as Terrans say…engaged. It was in this way he felt settled that they both realized how deeply their commitment to one another was and that they would wait for one another.

Their conversation had been typically Vulcan with no waste of time or words.

Xon turned T'Rue to face him and gently placed a kiss on her forehead and then held her to himself and said,

"_Taluhk nash-veh d'dular." _(I cherish thee)

"And I thee."


	6. Chapter 6

_T'sagsular S'kar-yu mur:_ Identical Twins

Chapter Six

So it was that the two families and others stood at the transport to bid their second oldest son and his fiancé good-bye. There had been a celebratory party given for the graduates and as usual, for the Terrans, there were tears, from the others, absolutely nothing was reflected on their facades or in their body language but their eyes indicated their concern for their aduna's distress.

Of course, the Vulcan bondmates were aware that their Terran partners were acting illogically, because the goal of offspring's progressive growth was their eventual removal from their parental home. The Terran mothers, Nyota and Ellie adjusted collars, brushed clothes, held hands with their offspring as the fathers strengthened their bonds with son and daughter. The final farewell, as the transport engines engaged, left the mothers hugging one another and the fathers attempting to provide comfort.

After a non-eventful flight the teenagers arrived at the other side of the continent, at the institution of higher learning of their choice, Harvard. Now we see two young, ambitious, brilliant persons, one a male, the other a female exploring the grounds of this great institution of learning waiting to be challenged. Xon and T'Rue 'had arrived'

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

In the city of San Francisco an almost mirror of that couple on the east coast, were two students so familiar with the grounds of the institution they would attend, they did not need to even look at the map that was included in their entrance packages.. Kov and Ny'Tu visited Spock in his office before their first class and were encourage to have a productive day. While in Spock's office, Nyota was contacted. She also wished the two of them the best for their first day. Then Lo'vaak and Christine's number was entered. Both were still at home and the other children waved and Christine blew kisses and Lo'vaak nodded, a sign of his approval.

Sirin and Rachel's oldest son, Jason, had been accepted into The Vulcan Science Academy some time ago. So, it goes without saying, the first reunion of these families would be full of a wide array of interesting information and experiences.

Kov and Ny'Tu had decided that they would live on campus and visit their respective homes during the weekends and breaks. Of course, they was a lots of wiggle room in that decision.

The years passed quickly. All of the families' children excelled in every area and fortunately, the various graduations were not scheduled for the same week-end. All of the parents were able to attend the celebrations that were indicative of success. All graduated with honors, Jason with extended studies on New Vulcan and all of them with appeared that Jason had met a Vulcan female that he had developed a relationship with. This female was related in some way to T'Paal who for years had been a sort of Vulcan governess for all of these children. Could 'bonding bells' be in his future?

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Since all of these families traditionally met at least once a year at _Ah'rak ya, _The Settlement, this would prove to be an opportune opportunity for the twins' bondings. T'Pau was fully aware that with the scheduled graduations, the time would be excellent for the twins' bondings. Despite her advanced years, she was determined to perform these joinings. Rabbi Goldie** would perform the civil ceremonies. She advised her son of her arrival which would be the day before the group's scheduled visit to The Settlement.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Any visitor to Ah'rak'ya would have to agree that there were so many advancements that had been implemented at the settlement that these had peaked the interest of several companies as they had come to examine the efficiency and order of that singular example of Vulcan tenacity that existed on Terra. Of course, it could never be fully mirrored by any other group, but after a tour of the facilities some of the ideas were secured so that eventually on Federation star ships there was evidence of Vulcan influence in many areas. As a matter of fact, S'nass* was now officially a paid consultant for the Federation, Terra and New Vulcan.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

While drinking tea the day before their departure, Nyota had realized that with the coming of the bondings, there was the possibility of grandparenthood. She whispered to Spock during their time of intimacy,

"Spock, I think the presence of grandchildren would indeed add to the perfection of our lives together."

As he was placing kisses on his aduna's beautiful neck, Spock, with his usual economy of words said,

"Indeed."

The rest of that evening was filled with words of endearment and sounds of release.

Of course, for years it had been known that Kov would marry Ny'Tu. Before their entry into Harvard, Kov's twin had proposed to T'Rue. All their preliminary job training would take place three weeks before scheduled openings of both of these institutions—the time lapse just gave them enough time for their joint ceremonies for marriages, bondings, and then their honeymoons.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

As the families loaded up on the transport the embassy vehicle drove up and Sarek, Dansk, T'Pau and her now almost constant companion, T'Paal, exited the vehicle with embassy security. They were the last ones to enter the vessel and Spock nodded in acknowledgement and then took control of the vessel that would start off as a land vehicle and then they would take to the skies.

Ellie, Nyota, Rachel, Laura and Christine were huddled in the back comparing wedding plans with Rabbi Goldie. Rachel had introduced her friends to this official from her temple. This rabbi had even officiated at the marriage of Rachel's mother, Esther to her Vulcan bondmate. Presently Esther was traveling with her Vulcan bondmate, who was an educator, to several conventions on and off planet. During their last communication she indicated if at all possible they would meet the family at Ah'rak'ya before the bonding. After all, Esther felt, like T'Paal, these children were her 'grandkids' also.

*For further information on this Vulcan consult my story 'The Desert Saga Continues.

** See my, The SFSaga Continues and StarQuilter57's Tuesdays With Sirin One and Two.


	7. Chapter 7

Tsagskar yur mur: Identical Twins

Chapter Seven

Now that everyone had arrived the plans began in earnest for the ceremonies that were scheduled. It appeared that the magistrate who usually officiated at the civil ceremonies was a bit put out by not being able to officiate at this service but then it was decided that he and Rabbi Goldie would perform it jointly. The rift was smoothed out to everyone's satisfaction.

The entire wedding party would wear formal Vulcan robes for both ceremonies. It appeared that Spock, Su'uak, Lo'vaak and Sirin would stand with the boys and Nyota, Christine, Ellie and Rachel with the girls. It indeed would be a 'family affair'. Of course, the entire settlement was invited, and again all were honored that the great T'Pau was among them.

Already T'Pau had tapped the 'brides to be' into her home for isolation. Spock and the other males took Kov and Xon aside to educate them as to the ways of Terran woman. Such was not an in-depth study because they had spent their entire life in the presence of a Terran female, their mother.

Meanwhile, Ny'Tu and T'Rue listened respectfully to the one who would become their great-grandmother. Being of a younger generation, the full import of who T'Pau was was a bit lost to them for neither one of them had ever visited New Vulcan. Because of that T'Pau made it her business to invite the two new family members along with her great-grandson to eventually visit her at her home on New Vulcan. Later on they would realize what a great honor had been bestowed on them. The reclusive T'Pau had reached out to insure that she would get to know these young women better.

Sarek and Dansk's twin daughters had not met the prospective brides and were quite anxious to meet their 'almost' nieces. Spock's sisters were beautiful to the extreme and were now getting ready to attend The Vulcan Science Academy. They had been strictly raised in The Vulcan Way and spoke all the dialects of their language. Most of the lives they had traveled with their parents and were educated by both of them. What really surprised Nyota was how they had wrapped their father around their finger.

Nyota thought,

'How like many father/daughter relationships she had observed, her own included.'

Ellie had advised Nyota that the population of Ah'rak'ya continued to swell. It was not as if news of the Va Pak was just reaching outer reaches of space, but it appeared that some new residents had had just grown weary of space, and wanted stability and for some, a bondmate.

Classes were still being conducted at The Embassy for acceptable candidates. All of the original survivors were now married, bonded and with children. It still was the rule that the only laughter that was heard was at the site where the females were being educated. For it had been determined that the quality that most appealed to the Vulcan male was the human females' emotional nature, so this was actually encouraged within Ah'rak'ya, although this was not displayed in public, only within the confines of the private areas of the Vulcan families' lives. So, as was the case on Vulcan, the sounds heard were not of human laughter, loud shouting, yelling or other such boisterous communication. It was as if every activity of the entire settlement was 'clad in soft slippers'.

Nyota hoped that Dansk had warned her daughters of the possibility of xenophobia at The Vulcan Science Academy. Even at this late date, on a different home world, this problem still existed. She was also certain that they would 'catch some males' attention', but Dansk had set lofty goals for them and with Sarek's approval and training, at least their Vulcan half would be attuned to dealing with that issue. Sarek had taken it upon himself to instruct his daughters in several martial arts, but they excelled in Sus Mahna. As she had observed the twins almost regal nature, Nyota was certain that they were quite capable of securing not only Vulcan males' attention, but the notice the males, of any species.

At the twins' birth, when naming their daughters, Dansk and Sarek had reached a compromise, one had a Terran name, Teresa the other a Vulcan one, T'Ahnn. Nyota had been able to observe that even in the case of their totally logical father, her father-in-law Sarek, the father daughter bond was very strong and in actuality, the girls had their father wrapped around their fingers.

Since the brides to be were already sequester, at T'Pau's Vulcan style house at The Settlement, the twins would have a brief window of opportunity to meet their almost nieces, NyTu and T'Rue, Kov and Xon's intendeds. It was then that Nyota had an idea and spoke to Spock about it. It was then that Spock contacted T'Pau with the message,

"Your granddaughters have arrive. May they come to you?"

Approval was granted and Spock transported his sisters to T'Pau's residence and nodded to them as they excitedly looked about at the beauty around them. Spock escorted them to T'Pau's door and once they arrived, formally greeted his grandmother as the girls stood nervously behind him. Their contact with their grandmother had been limited due to Sarek and Dansk's almost continuous travel. Now they were on her turf and it was an intimidating situation.

Leaving the area he was witness to the inspection of these young girls by their grandmother and the heard his grandmother's voice,

"We will now have tea, with the two who will shortly become S'chn T'gai."

As Spock departed from his grandmother's presence he was well aware that if necessary the twins would be supplied with transportation by one of the lady's security personal. As it turned out, T'Pau's message was simply.

'The twins require additional garments.'

It appeared that all four of these grandchildren or almost grandchildren were being enrolled in T'Pau 101.

*In one of my other stories this son was given that name and I challenged the readers to figure out the name's source. I had no takers…so I ask the question again.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Two of my readers questioned the need for the twins to be given information about the nature of their soon-to-be bondmates. While it is true that Ny'Tu is one third Vulcan, Betazoid, Terran and T'Rue is half Terran, Vulcan. In my earlier story it was determined that females born at Ah'rak'ya would be allowed to nurture their mother's emotional nature. While not addressed in the case of Ny'Tu, she was surrounded by, nurtured by and had as examples of conduct, Terran females. On the other hand, the twins mirror Spock in so many ways that there appeared to be less imprint on them from their Terran mother, since these households had adopted The Vulcan Way in the managing of a home, diet, meditation, etc. just as the survivors had to be educated, these also need information from the male members who are married to Terrans. The emotional nature of each of these mothers had been and continued to be a source of continued wonder to the Vulcan or part Vulcan mates. A Vulcan woman would not have a 'crying jag', PMS, bouts of temper, etc. (remember the deleted scene that showed Sarek and Amanda having a 'heart to heart' about Spock). But these soon to be wed females, at some point, no doubt will. I hope this information explains why this 'education' will contribute to the deep satisfaction of the two soon to be married/bonded couples' lives.

T'sag jar yur-mur: Identical Twins

Chapter Eight

T'Pau had seated the four young ladies on the ground in front of her and she observed each one carefully. Teresa and T'Ann had inherited their mother's striking exotic beauty and their father's eyebrow and ears. Their education had been online and one on one because of Sarek near constant calls from Federation members for his aid and their mother's two 'no compromise' rules: She was always going to be by his side and she was never going to leave their daughters behind.

Dansk's resolve about traveling with Sarek was simply, "You stated you could not live without me. What gives you the right to assume that I would want to continue without you? Your line will continue without your daughters but a broken familiar bond would throw them into bond sickness, which I have heard is quite the ordeal. I do not wish that upon them. We will be careful but If we are to die, we will die together."

As usual, Sarek attempted to understand the illogical mind set of a Terran female and he was reminded of the same type of unyielding determination manifested in Amanda. His thoughts on the matter had been revealed on numerous occasions to his son,

'Terran woman, are an enigma',

Sarek determined that within his long lifetime, he would be unable to dissect, or fully understand them, especially his wife and bondmate. However, the constant research and study would provide him with deep satisfaction in the continued pursuit of his elusive goal. Dansk had insisted on the family's sharing at least two meals a day and also that Sarek give his daughters his full attention when with them. No, PAADs or contacts when he was giving them 'their time'.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Since Vulcan logic dictated that mental abilities always trumped one being esthetically pleasing, T'Pau had determined that a light mind meld would allow her to determine these female's mental abilities. T'Pau was certain their abilities were formidable.

Her attention was now drawn to her soon-to-be grandchildren, Ny'Tu and T'Rue. Of course, she had known Ny'Tu for most of her life, T'Rue had only been known because of who her parents were, Su'auk and Ellie of Ah'rak'ya, The Settlement. He and S'nass were the catalyst behind the amazing inventions that worked toward the continued success of The Settlement.

S'nass was the physicist and inventor who headed the group of Vulcan who put his thoughts as were expressed either through a mild mind meld or upon paper to three dimensional models and then the reality. He and his wife now had four children, two daughters and two sons. Laura was well on the way of expanding their family by two more, this time with twin boys.

All of these females had been raised as Vulcan, and spoke all three dialects and after the mind meld T'Pau dispite the small sample, she determined that it appeared every child born at the Settlement were highly intelligent and had a pleasing appearance.

In Ny'Tu's case, she had inherited her mother, Christine's blond hair with her father's curls, Betazoid eyes, and Vulcan ears and eyebrows. As mere babies she and Kov had been drawn to one another. Kov had initiated a bond between them when they were mere toddlers.

The other, soon to be bonded female, T'Rue, wore her hair in one long wavy braid that reached her hips, this allowed her to proudly display her father's Vulcan ears, her dusty skin was smooth and her Vulcan eyes were dark and piecing. T'Rue was a combination of Vulcan pale skin, and African dark, which in her case equaled what could best be described as mocha. Spock and Nyota's daughters' skin tone echoed T'Rue's, but Nyota kept their hair cut short and so they displayed masses of jet black curly hair.

T'Pau motioned for all to follow her and she led them out to the still 'a work in progress garden' to sit under a large palm tree. She spoke, to the four,

"I will leave you four here for sixty Terran minutes so that you are able to welcome one another. I will then come to you to discuss certain matters having to do with our clan, the S'chn T'gai that you who will be new members must be made aware of, and you daughters of Sarek, must now review."

After T'Pau had left their presence, there was a outburst of nervous giggles. although Of course that was not The Vulcan Way, but definitely expected from the four soon to be all family young females. Under these circumstances, apparently the 'girly rules' appeared to be an instant bonding between these four and of course that meant they would be BFFs, (Best Friends Forever) to the delight of their fathers, brothers, soon to be husbands, and _t'hyles_ that existed within the clan.

When T'Pau returned she gestured for them to follow her as she led them into a yet sparsely furnished library and seated them on the floor in front of her to experience, T'Pau: Vulcan History 101.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N

One of my readers has objected to the racial identities I have assigned to the Vulcan children in my stories. My basis for their identification is similar to how children of parents of different races are identified as bi-racial. It is possible that if we took a DNA sample, or looked back at their genealogies, more than two races might be discovered as part of their heritage. I am using the marker, the children's parents, as the means to describe their ethnicity.

If this has confused some, please accept my apologies, but there is no information to research any original characters in my fan fictions since they are the children of my imagination.

T'sahsular Yu-murk: Identical Twins

Chapter Nine

T'Pau took the time to look each one of the females in the eye and then she started,

"We who are the older ones look to you younger ones as the salvation of our people, The Vo'tosh or Vulcan. It is through the families that you younger ones produce that our race will be able to continued. After the Va'Pak (The Immeasurable Loss) our people became most focused, most determined, most united than ever before in our history.

The Vulcan you see before you today has come from a dark time—veiled with hate, conflict, wars, feuds, bloodshed as if we were eating our own flesh. From these misguided warriors came one who could foresee what would become our own self-inflicted form of genocide and thus preached a message of logic. The removal of emotions that cloud logic, emotions that overrule intellect, emotions that can stifle growth and progress.

You know his name was Surek, he knew that as a species, emotions would be our undoing. clan wars, misunderstandings of true intent, misinterpretation of actions kept our people in furious battles, sometimes over just one word. Logic had to be coupled with our ability to know the mind of the one we were communicating with. This could be done when our people acquired the gift of touch telepathy. It was with the nurturing of that ability along with logic that our people lifted themselves up, became stable, progressive, and were able to develop the abilities that you see manifested in our people today. None of these should be taken for granted for one slip of one could mean the slip or even the destruction of many.

As a people, with The Immeasurable Loss, we have lost much, but, as we look around us at Ah'rak'ya and New Vulcan we are able to determine that we have also gained much. It is another 'Awakening'. Never have our people been so united. From the far reaches of the galaxy, Vulcans have responded and come together to restore what we had before, but making it superior to what we had held so dear.

Vulcan Lives, Ah'rak'yah and with the bonding of you, Ny'Tu and you T'Rue, our clan and family's growth will continue and we will see evidence of an on-coming greatness founded on acceptance of every class and clan. Ahead for The Vo'tosh there is no xenophobia, fathers and mothers no longer ashamed of large families, no fear of Pon Farr and a growing greatness that had never been imagined before. Much of what has been accomplished is due to the hard work and ingenuity of the parents of you four females."

T'Pau looked down at her soon to be granddaughters and said,

"Your mothers have schooled you in the ways of the Vulcan male and the duties of the Vulcan bondmate…"

The young females nodded.

She continued,

"Then I have just this one thing to add…I expect great-grandchildren…do not disappoint me."

The grand matriarch stood and beckoned the females to follow and she took them to the room she had had prepared for them in the opposite side of the house. T'Pau had no doubt that there would be chatter and other female responses to what was discussed. She would not allow that to interfere with her time of meditation.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The young women carried their bags into the room and found that there were four beds in the room with closet space and dressers. Because they were not planning on a long stay their bags were not at all full. Ny'Tu voiced the common concern they had held,

"At first I was terrified about meeting with T'sai T'Pau, but she is required by her station to be formal in her address and actions, but the very fact that she was willing to invite us to her home and spend time with us tells me that she has affection for her family. For this we should be grateful."

All nodded in agreement, one of Spock's sisters yawned and said,

"I believe I am going to bed, I guess sitting in one place can also make a person tired…"

The other yawned and nodded and the line started for all to engage in their nightly bathroom ritual.

As they laid in their adjoining beds Ny'Tu asked T'Rue,

"Are you prepared for bonding?"

"I want to bond with Xon, I just am hoping I will complete him the way I feel he completes me. He can finish my sentences, knows me down to the beats of my heart. When he touches me, which by the way has been very limited, he ignites a fire in me. I am certain I cannot compete with how I reacts to him."

Her new friend and almost sister-in-law smiled and said,

"Wait for the fireworks. That is how my mother explained it. When you have bonded you and I will understand. You and Xon are new to this closeness. Most of my conscious life has been spent with Kov. We have been touching one another for most of our lives. He was my second instructor, my first was my father, Lo'vaak. My parents purchased the house next to his parents so we have always been in one another's company and grew up together. He announced to his parents at the age of four that I would be his bondmate. As you know we all live in the same compound when we visit Ah'rah'yah. When my mother was pregnant with my youngest brother my mother, Christine told your Xon's mother, Aunt Nyota that she had to have a daughter so that she could bond with my brother. Wouldn't that really be something if that prophecy came true?"

T'Rue nodded. She then asked,

"Did Xon tell you where you two will spent your honeymoon?"

"No, he said he wanted to surprise me."

"Kov told me the same thing. Where would you like to go?"

"Everyone tells me how beautiful Risa is, but if I had my preference, I believe I would like to go to Africa and be able to visit the elephants and ruins. My mother's family sort of disowned her when she married my father. There has been very little if any contact with them, but I believe I would like to visit there also. If you visited, you would have the distinct advantage of having a welcoming family there."

"Yes, he would visit there every three years for the ceremony when new clan members would be welcomed, births were recorded, older ones honored and the history of those who have gone to sleep in death are recorded.* I cannot even begin to tell you how many cousins I will have.

Both of the females yawned at the same time and then sighed. NyTu reached over and turned out the night and said,

"Goodnight my sister."

T'Rue's responded with,

"Good night, my ko-kai (sister)"

*See my story, 'What Are You Looking At?"


	10. Chapter 10

T'sahsular Spa yur-mur: Identical Twins

Chapter Ten

The males were all seated in Su'uak's home. He had extended his living area to include two extra bedrooms and a large family room, it was in this room that all the males had gathered.

Ellie had joined with Nyota, Laura, Christine, Rachel, and Dansk and it was at Spock and Nyota's home that all the stops were out, there was laughter, jokes, giggles, that, if the males had not been in the room in the back, of Su'auk's home they would have heard and attempted to restrain themselves from questioning the logic of their aduna's activities.

The-soon-to-be mother-in-laws, Nyota, Ellie and Christine had already consulted with the daughters, Ny'Tu and T'Rue about their preferences in the actual wedding arrangements. Of course, Nyota knew her boys, raised as 'logical males' had only the desire to have the ceremonies over so they could get on with their lives. It was out of concession to the human bride's female parent that there would be a joint wedding reception.

Considering the fact that T'Pau was present, every part of the Vulcan ceremony would have to be true to Vulcan tradition. The great matriarch's presence was indicative of her interest and determination to conduct the bonding ceremonies for her great-grandsons herself. Already Rabbi Goldie and the local magistrate were conferring and deciding how the joint civil ceremonies would be conducted.

The twins' formal robes had been beautifully embroidered and were hanging on the doors of their respective bedrooms. Ever practical and logical, Spock wondered as the clan expanded, generations into the future, how would the lineal histories fit on the clan's formal robes. Perhaps the family would determine which generations would be represented on the garments, possibly just five or six. It was a certainty that with the growth of the clan, the interspecies marriages and large families, that decision would have to be handed sometime in the near future.

As usual, Lo'vaak was the most relaxed in the group, his long legs stretched out in front of him and crossed at the ankle. He finally asked this question,

"Spock, is there a Vulcan word for what could be best described as a double brother?"

"In our language, brother is a definite article, and as such it would be impossible to be doubled. Either a person is a brother or is not. There is no superlative form of that expression."

Lo'vaak intervened,

"I was referring to the fact that we consider one another as fellow 'Survivors' and now we will be joined by the marriage of our children and many more in the future."

Spock looked at his father nodding, perhaps Sarek already had an inkling of the potential joining of his great-granddaughter, T'Amanda and Lo'vaak's son Silen William. Their young lives seemed to be a repeat of Kov and Ny'Tu, they were inseparable and already his protective and possessive urges were being observed.

Spock, going back to Lo'vaak's initial question stated,

"The relationship is different, we become, as Terran say, father-in-laws to our offspring's bondmate and when we refer to one another we could say, 'my son or daughter's father-in-law'. Any other siblings of the bondmates will address my sons as 'brother-in-laws."

As practical as ever, Su'auk, the other 'father of the bride', added,

"Titles are not really necessary for in actuality, we are family. Such titles would in no way mirror the bond that we have with one another."

All the males nodded in agreement.

Sarek's observation was simply,

"Never in our history has the tragedy been so great or the recover been so monumental. As I understand it Vulcans are still coming to Terra to aid in "_V'tosh Dan-ek Hakausu_ " (Vulcan's Ultimate Healing). This is the next 'Awakening' more great positive changes are ahead."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

When the males had separated from the females the twins had been instructed to go to their quarters and engage in an extended period of meditation. Of course, all these already bonded males were fully aware of the fact that once the bond had been established sleep would be the last thing on Kov and Xon's minds.

Each male in that room, now reflected on how their bodies' had responded to the joining with their adunas' minds. At that time it became imperative to follow that mental joining with the taking of the aduna's body.

Of course the most unusual of these experiences was Spock and Nyota's. His secret relationship with her, their traditional Vulcan bonding that was in the simplest terms, a Vulcan marriage, had been eventually validated by T'Pau's formally bonding them, followed by her personal action to have their bonded and married state recognized by Star Fleet.* It was with the full revelation of the bonded state that Spock felt freer than ever in his entire life.

Lo'vaak reviewed his life with his beloved Christine,** for him it had been _Shan hal'lak_ (love at first sight). There had been four almost encounters*** with his beloved that he missed because he had either left too soon,, was unconscious, missed sharing a public ground transport with her or missed a holo-vid. But finally everything had worked out to bring them both the most fulfilling lives possible. He was certain that their daughter Ny'Tu would find the same with her bonding with Spock's twin son, Kov. They had been inseparable for most of their lives. In addition, waiting in the wings was his other son, Silen who at his young age had developed an unusual attachment to Spock and Uhura's youngest daughter, T'Amanda. It was just as his Christine had said when she found she was pregnant with him,

'You now have to have a daughter for my son…'

Su'auk, whose daughter T'Rue would be bonding with Spock's other twin son, Xon, realized how extraordinary his life had become since his joining with his Ellie, the shy, frightened, isolated female he had met when he was sent as purchasing agent from the Vulcan research community to her uncle's store in Nairobi. She was like a frightened bird. She never smiled. It took a great deal of effort to finally get her to look him in the eye. After the 'Immeasurable Loss' when all Vulcans were required to report to New Vulcan, they fled Nairobi and found themselves at the San Francisco Vulcan Embassy where after hearing their story, Spock's cousin Sirin performed their bonding and a family friend the marriage.****

His eventual appointment as coordinator for Ah'rak'ya, (Vulcan Lives: The Settlement) was through the efforts of 'The Saviors'. The Vulcans who had educated and housed and then purchased the area where The Settlement would be located.

He and Ellie now were parents of four children and as 'father of the bride', T'Rue, he felt truly honored that his family would be joined in such a familiar way with Osu Spock's. It was not because of who Spock's family was, but who he was as a leader and example for his people and his humility despite the fact he would eventual have conveyed from his father to him 'The Seal' and robe of ambassadorship. It had already been decided that Spock would eventually relinquish that authority to Kov and Xon who would be the first to hold it jointly. Su'auk was certain his daughter's future would be filled with so much more than life at The Settlement could have offered her.

Sirin, Spock's cousin, recalled how the relationship had developed between him and Rachel. They were both doctors and they had met when a quite young Spock was injured. He was always grateful for the complete acceptance of his mother-in-law, Esther, who was now herself bonded to an elderly Vulcan educator. Neither one of their two sons had followed them into medicine. Both had already graduated from the Academy and were assigned to a Terran outpost on Mars. Their one child at home, a daughter was planning to follow in her parent's footsteps, perhaps majoring in Xenopediatrics.

Jason, their oldest son was in constant communication with Nyota's cousin's No'veese and her bondmate, Sh'lock's****** daughter, La'mere. The young lady was currently attending The University of Nairobi and was scheduled to graduate in a few weeks. No telling what would come of that relationship. Spock was fully aware of the situation and reasoned that apparently his cousin Jason, Sirin and Racheal's oldest had fallen under the spell of an Uhura female and would not even want to be released from same. Of course, Sirin's entire family was invited, although his sons posted off Terra presence was questionable.

S'nass' story does not exactly mirror his other male companions. He was drawn to Terra as Sirin, Lo'vaak and even Spock had been. At first he thought it was to offer his talents to The Settlement until he met Laura. He came to understand that he had a long, drawn-out effort in front of him because her feelings of betrayal could only be conquered with kindness and patience.

Sarek's 'accidental' meeting with Dansk***** still reminded him of how empty his world had become without Amanda and how Dansk brought him comfort, advice and assistance in his assignment as ambassador. He had already set a date for retirement and shortly Spock would have to come to New Vulcan to start his training. Of course, Nyota would do all that she could to support Spock in his new role, but she knew she would miss the companionship that she so much enjoyed on Terra. She thought of T'Pau and T'Paal, both permanent residents on New Vulcan would welcome her 'with open arms.'

Drevi, whose marriage to Bettie had opened up worlds quite new to her. While he was still ambassador she had traveled like she never had before. Now, in his semi-retired state he acted in an advisory position at the Betazoid embassy.

His recollection of his joining with Bettie made him think of the shocked expression on her face when she found out that his peoples' bondings were unique in many way, especially in the state of undress that such joinings were conducted. Of course, being stationed on earth allowed for recognition of Terran sensibilities and special tunics were worn by the bride and groom. A smile played around his mouth as he recalled the very special fasteners that had been incorporated into the garment they wore, the best description for them was 'quick release' or 'quick removal'. In this area Drevi thought the Betazoid more practical than Vulcans who just tore such garments off of their bondmates. Drevi thought of the expense that would be incurred and reasoned in this area Vulcan logic was not evident.

*See Valyria's 'Winds Against a Star'

**See my Christine's Story

***See my ' Prequel…' to Christine's story'

****See my 'The Continuing SFS Lights, Action, Camera' Chap 22

*****See my' Sarek and Dansk'

******The SFS Continues Lights Action, Camera Chapter 27

A/N I hope these footnotes are not viewed as 'plugs' for my narrations, instead, for those who do not have the background information, one chapter sort of fills things in. :0)

Botsey


	11. Chapter 11

T'sagskar Spja-yu-mur: Identical Twins

Chapter Eleven

A lone young male stood at the window of his parent's home at The Settlement. He knew that she was near. Their last night's communication had indicated the time of her family's departure, then there was a hurried communication indicating that they were on their way to The Settlement. His heightened hearing detected a low whine approaching from the west and his eyes riveted themselves on a small dot in the sky and his heart leapt in his side. At last he will be able to see her in the flesh and touch her.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

"You must be seated La'Mere," were her father's instruction. We will shortly be starting our approach to the landing pad, go to your seat and engage your harness."

The young woman nodded in obedience and sighed. Her father knew the reason for her apprehension. It was his wife's cousin Nyota's 'godson', Jason. He could not say whether this was a good thing or not. Things were so different in this time of Vulcan's new awakening.

In the world that he grew up in, the _koon'ul_, was arranged by parents at seven, the actual _ka'I'farr,_ marital bondings could take many, many years to materialize. First came education, then job placement, years of experiences and then with the male's first 'time' that he would be unable to meditate through, he would physically join with his betrothed.

In these times of encouraged rapid reproduction, youths in their twenties, as his La'Mere was, were taking matters into their own hands, offering their own _kun-ut so'lik _(marriage proposals) then marrying and being encouraged to start families immediately. The larger the Vulcan family, the better.

He looked over at his bondmate No'eese who occupied the co-pilot seat, even though she knew absolutely nothing about the workings of a shuttle and thought of how his heart still leapt in his side when he looked at her. Even after many years, his response to her was always similar to his first one, which was by a com screen while he was in San Francisco and she was in Nairobi, USA.*

The attraction increased year by year as she bore him children and he along with her brothers ran the family business. Benjamin had finally decided to semi-retire and now could hardly be found at home as he and M'Mhumba traveled extensively. He still was chief spokesman for the computer company he had established after his stint in Star Fleet. Sales increased phenomenally with his constant moving from place to place always with tangible business cards in his pocket.

The ship's GPS signaled and automatically the shuttle started its descent into its approach as Sh'lock guided the vessel over the tops of the houses and settled it onto one of the landing PADDs. No'eese turned in her seat, took her oldest daughter's hand and spoke softly,

"We females never want to appear 'over anxious'. By your actions you can let Jason know he has yet to win and claim you. This is the new way for Vulcans since the Va Pak."

Her beautiful daughter nodded her head. No'esse recalled that from the moment of her birth her oldest daughter had been outstandingly beautiful. From her biological mother's side, who was her adopted mother's sister, she had taken grey eyes, from her mother and father's combination, mocha skin, from her Vulcan heritage long, black straight hair that she wore like a Wakafunzi male in a long braid down her back that now rested on her hips. She had also adopted the Vulcan bangs that were a bit longer than her brothers'. As it seemed to be the case in all Vulcan-Terran offspring, the dominant Vulcan gene reigned supreme in the areas of eyebrows and ears.

She had never, really cared about her looks or the male attention they garnered. She was singularly focused, as was her father…until several months ago when her brother had contacted Healer Sirin's son, Jason. Her brother, also named Benjamin, had introduced his entire family and when Jason had been introduced to her, he had stood transfixed on the screen, unable to continue the conversation with Ben. Jason's mouth remained open in surprise and then he hurriedly excused himself and promised he would call back shortly.

No'esse wondered exactly what had transpired when he cut the conversation short, perhaps a period of meditation, a walk, or even a cold shower, depending on the intensity of his reaction to her daughter who as usual remained completely unaware of her effect on males in general. In Jason's case, the tide had changed, the two of them now spoke regularly. When his call finally came in from San Francisco, where he was spending time away from work he ask Sh'lock's permission to speak to his daughter. This father was well aware of Jason's identity because his father Si'ren had been one of 'The Savior' of the Vulcan survivors who had found them a home that was named 'Vulcan Lives',_ Ah'rak'ya,_ The Settlement. So now when Jason called to talk to Benjamin, he would eventually ask to speak to La'Mere. Sh'lock had determined it must be costing him a fortune to spend time with his daughter.

One of her brothers or one of her cousins, Ba'el, Men'dak, N'Vek, Tiberius, Jabari and Rhin's* sons were always with her in public . The word was out, The Wakafunzi males took care of their own.

All of the family members had homes in the compound which comprised of the grand house, and the other family members' homes, spread throughout its many aches. The main house where Nyota and her brothers had grown up had not been abandoned, Jabari, Rhin and their sons were living there while Benjamin and M'mhunba was taking what the family had started calling, 'The Galaxy Tour'.

Although all the family members who worked in Nairobi had housing it that city, their most cherished times were when they as a huge family could come together at The Compound. Every Sunday the immediatej family was there for dinner and every three years all clan members returned from wherever they were for the adoption of new members into the clan, the introduction of the children born during the previous three years, the review of the history of the aged ones and the remembering of those who had passed on.**

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

When the shuttle craft had cleared the roofs of the houses, the occupants of the homes had exited and made their way to the landing pad. Of course, Spock and Nyota, with their children were first to greet her cousins, next came Su'auk and Ellie with their family, S'nass, Laura and their family and then Sirin and Rachel. Jason had stood aside with his hands behind his back, clinching and releasing his fists. His breathing was labored and finally he raised his eyes to view her and his breath caught in his throat, he could not believe how beautiful she was in the flesh. Finally he raised his hand in the Vulcan salute and gained courage to meet La'Mere's eyes…and her almost smile.

Nyota hugged her cousin No'eese and then hugged all the children, the oldest were twins sons, then the child next to La'Mere was also a son, finally the youngest was also a son, just in his teens. As it had been with Nyota, La'Mere was her family's treasure. Spock, Sirin, Su'uak, S'nass and Sh'lock greeted each other with the salute and wordless nod, the luggage was distributed and all walked toward Nyota and Spock's home. As Spock observed, it appeared to be a given, all Uhura woman were aesthetically pleasing.

*See my story, 'Romulans and Warrior Kings' Chapter 61 onward

**See my story, 'What Are You Looking At' Chapter Nine


	12. Chapter 12

T'Sagsykar sja-yu-mur: Identical Twins

Chapter Twelve

La'Mere picked up her small satchel and before she could raise the strap to her shoulder Jason was at her side and gently removed it from her hand with the whispered words,

"Allow me."

She was blushing as she nodded in the affirmative. Instantly, at a loss for words Jason attempted to determine a line of logical conversation and the only thing that he could think of to verbalize was the asinine question,

"How was your trip?"

Her reply was equal to his question,

"Fine."

In typical Vulcan fashion, he nodded. They continued to the entrance to "Uncle" Spock's* house. When they arrived they found that, Kov and Xon had come to join the group of youngster people to meet and greet. The brides-to-be were still housed with T'Pau so the only girl relative present was T'Amanda who escorted La'Mere to the bedroom they would share.

A meal was sat out that comprised of dishes from the women who lived in their compound. The males had settled themselves into Su'auk's family room that had its own buffet set up. It is a certainty that the subjects they would choose to discuss at that point would certainly not be of interest to the adunas, e.g., the latest additions to The Settlement, new irrigation systems, the construction of additional homes for Vulcans that continued to seek out a home here at The Settlement. The Embassy still educated potential bondmates for Vulcan 'Survivors'. These were not large classes, and were on 'a need' basis, as new arrivals registered at The Settlement. Presently, there were eleven relationships now being cultivated, with the possibility of bondings and marriages in a few more months.

Once La'Mere's luggage was unpacked, T'Amanda motioned for her to sit on one of the twin beds. Her guest's response was a very reserved smile as she said,

"I am so very happy to finally meet you. It is very difficult when you are the only girl at home. I think we share the same problem, older brother's overprotectiveness."

La'Mere nodded.

My twin brothers have been working off-planet for some time but to my parents satisfaction they have now put in applications for teaching positions at Star Fleet Academy. That is very good news for that means my sister-in-laws will be near by.

La'Mere nodded.

"What is the focus of your studies in school?", was La'Merre's question to T'Amanda.

"I have always been fascinated by languages, I guess it is part of my DNA."

"And you?"

"Math, the endless study of math has always fascinated me."

"You and Jason will have a lot to talk about. He is a math genius, a master wood carver and a highly gifted telepath."**

T'Amanda looked at her guest, who she had already determined would become a really good friend and thought,

'Of course her beauty would appeal to Jason, her face is perfectly symmetrical…and she was easy to talk to and not in the least bit affected. Not allowing her thoughts to run away with her T'Amanda asked,

"Are you even a little bit hungry?"

"At this point I probably could consume an entire field of okra, my most hated vegetable."

Alluding to the ancient Vulcan custom, a smiling T'Amanda said,

"I do not think that is what Jason will put on your plate."

T'Aanda observed La'Mere's blush, and thought,

'Now how perfect was that?'

Observed by Jason who was waiting anxiously at the bottom of the staircase, the two young women came down the stairs whispering conspiratorially and Jason's usual serene façade took on a look of concern and T'Amanda tapped her companion's hand and whispered,

"He does not have a clue."

La'Mere sent him her brightest smile, which was on a Terran's smile meter, a sort of upturn of lips, but her eyes spoke volumes.

T'Amanda watched as her cousin took her new friend's hand and tucked into the crook of his elbow and voiced,

"I am very pleased to see you. Come, you require sustenance."

Jason guided her to the food table and allowed her to select her preferences as he helped her plate and then led her to comfortable seating.

He clarified his lack of food intake with this explanation,

"I have enjoyed a meal with the males at Uncle Sa'urk's home."

As the end of the day approached, Jason asked La'Mere,

"Would you be agreeable to taking a walk with me?

"You must receive my father's permission. He will give you information about our customs."

He stood next to her chair and she could appreciate his tall form, which was his inheritance from his father's clan, he bent down to speak close to her ear and said,

"I shall return shortly."

Jason made his way to Su'uak's home and was granted entry. He appeared in the room of males and asked to speak to Sh'lock who nodded and rose from his seat.

Jason addressed him,

"Honored Father of La'Mere, I wish to follow the customs of the Wakafunzi so I have come to you to request permission to take a walk with you daughter. I will accept any perimeters imposed on me for the receipt of this privilege."

Jason viewed his father Sirin's nod in acknowledgement of his son's well-mannered approach and address. Sh'lock rose from his seat and turned to the other males and said,

"Please excuse my departure from your presence for a short period of time."

He then gestured to show that Jason should preceded him out of the door. Once outside he said,

"We will walk."

Jason settled into the pace set by his companion.

"Your sensitivity towards our customs is well-received. You are perhaps already aware of our clan's protective nature. I welcome your addresses to my daughter for your family is well-respected and your character is above reproach. I have no objection to the progression of these intentions toward my beloved daughter. Times have changed and for Vulcan's new birth we must accept that now in these times of almost immediate, but logical actions. These are in fact a powerful contrast to the long, extended engagements that were the Vulcan norm before Va Pak. We must accept this as necessary to address the necessity of rapid population growth. Now our mind set and acceptance of change must be acted upon, so for these reasons I give my approval for you to take the necessary steps to secure my daughter as your bondmate, your aduna. Take a male relatives with you when you go for your walk. He will stay a discreet distance from you to afford you the necessary privacy. Does this answer all your questions?"

Jason stopped in his tracks and faced the male that would eventually become his father-in-law and said,

"Honored Sh'lock, all my inquiries have been addressed. Allow me to express my appreciation for your approval and direction. Please be assured that I am ready to make any sacrifice to secure your daughter's affection and her eventual acceptance of me as her bondmate. In this time of awakening I am considered a mature Vulcan male and as such must address my obligation to our people as expressed by the sentiments that is so evident here at The Settlement with its explosive population growth.

Then looking down at the ground he asked,

"Do you think she would accept me if I asked her this day?"

"I have observed her before, during and after her contacts with you and if my eyes are not betraying me, I believe she will accept you if you asked her five minutes ago. Live Long and Prosper, Jason, son of Sirin."

"Peace and Long Life to you, Sh'lock, father of my aduna."

*See StarQuilter57's 'Tuesdays With Sirin Book One'.

**See StarQuilter57's Tuesdays with Sirin Book Two


	13. Chapter 13

Sargsykar sja-yu-mur: Identical Twins

Chapter Thirteen

Jason had to apply all of his Vulcan control as he walked the few steps back to the house where his mother and the other female family members were housed and into the presence of La'Mere.

After the conversation with Sho'val he felt empowered to be able to speak his heart to his daughter. He felt it's now unsteady beat in his side as he approached the door. His thoughts were focused…she was here, at The Settlement, why should she have to go back to Nairobi, only to return. Present now was his grandmother, who rarely took trips off-planet. She could bond them and like so often in their lives, he and his brother/cousins would be doing something in threes.

He did not have to, as Terrans say, 'get to know her better". In their case the briefest of touch would leave no mysteries. Of course, she would have to consent to the meld. The three of them would embark on their new lives, jobs, homes, intimacies and companionships. If she was accepting, they could even honeymoon in the United States of Africa, so he could meet the rest of her family.

Jason felt so grateful that his generation never would suffer from what the elders had had to deal with…Pon Farr. It had long ago been relegated to the status of almost legend, found only in Vulcan history books texts.

He was ready for any challenge he could possibly face as long as she would be at his side. Once he was accepted he would ask if the date of their bonding was critical to her decision. If her answer was "No", he would suggest the very next day and then speak to Xon and Kov to make sure they would not feel his bonding at the same time, would, so to speak 'steal some of their thunder'. Knowing them, he felt it was just a continuance of their relationships going back to their youth.

He thought, three S'gin T'gai males being bonded on one day and the bridge crew of The Enterprise promised attendance would make this day truly memorable. That crew had stayed in touch all through weddings, childbirths, and any sorrows. He could not imagine how touched Uncle Spock and Aunt Nyota would be with their friends' physical presence at these wedding. This would be far superior to a video message.

Arriving at the doorstep he heard subdued laughter from the adunas. He then heard his mother's voice,

"Le'Mere, Jason must have had a long speech with or from your father."

The Aunt Christine's voice,

"He had more than enough time to ask for your 'hand'"

"Well, what do you have to say to that?" was Aunt Nyota question to La'Mere.

His hearing was able to hear her response,

"I would bond with Jason this minute if he would have me."

Aunt Laura's remark summed everything up,

"He would bond with you one hour ago."

All heads raised as Jason made his appearance. He walked straight to La'Mere's chair, knelt, took her hand and kissed her palms.

"If you will have Me is the way you should have worded your statement."

The mothers were in tears. Rhin's was the voice of reason that spoke,

"Could this be a triple bonding. We are all here."

No'eese went to her daughter and kissed her and as Jason stood gave him a hug and kiss and then placed her daughter's hands in his. Nyota, ever practical spoke,

"We need to contact Rabbi Goldie and the magistrate to advise them of the additional couple."

So, without the anticipated "Walk" in a matter of minutes everything was settled. Nyota sent to Spock,

'Please advise T'Pau one more bonding will take place tomorrow. You should take So'vaal and No'esse daughter to her home immediately. Spock appeared at the door with So'vaal. No'esse and he stood together with their foreheads together while he comforted his wife in face of the loss of their daughter and the gaining of a son.

T'Pau was standing at the entrance with NyTu and T'rue as the brought the third female to her house. The young girl was greeted warmly by the other young women. T'Pau nodded after she was introduced to So'vaal and No'esse who bowed out of respect. The parents left T'Pau, returned to the flitter and went back to the house.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Jason found himself is the midst to his male cousins. Xon and Kov who had grown up with Jason viewed tomorrow's joinings, now including Jason just another step that they would be taking together.

Jason, who shared skin color with his uncle/cousin Spock had always been questioned as to whether he was Spock's son. The resemblance was uncanny. Spock had been his constant companion and his second teacher when Spock was living with his family when he was recuperating from surgery. It was Spock who discovered his powerful telepathy gift. At that point he was introduced to a Vulcan elder at the embassy who guided him and instructed him in the proper use of his gifts. The most important thing he had to learn was control so that he would never intentionally invade the privacy of another. Once he had mastered those skills, the elder then 'fine tuned' Jason's skills until he was as skilled as a full Vulcan, a truly remarkable feat. During his summers he lived with Skoon, the Vulcan master wood carver who had married Michele, Betty Flippin's make-up artist; he had been taught his skill by his father and grandfather and had so wanted the art to survive Va Pak. Just before Jason had departed to attend Star Fleet Academy he had promised his teacher that he would train any sons he had so that the Vulcan art would not be lost. Although the carver had taken in many other to train, including his own son, Jason was his first and in a very un-Vulcan compliment, he had declared Jason was his best.

Jason's grandmother, Esther, had contacted the family and stated that she and her bondmate would be present for the ceremony tomorrow.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Since Va Pak, Vulcan bondings usually took place as the sun was setting and the moon was rising. Their original home had no moon, but new Vulcan had two. So before Terra's moon took its place high in the sky as the planet's night time sentinel, three S'chn T'gai males would become bonded for life.

The next day, all but the prospective brides and T'Pau would be present for first meal, then second, then the bridal party would be cleansed and dressed and the males would meditate until they were called.

Everyone was in anticipation, none more so than the grooms- to-be.


	14. Chapter 14

T'samsi-jar-ska-yu-mur: Identical Twins

Chapter Fourteen

True to his nature Xov was quietly meditating. Within the fabric of this state he envisioned his soon to be aduna, T'rue. Their courtship had been similar to those of the many survivors who presently lived at The Settlement—long distance, but certainly the distance between him and her was considerably more than that of his brother and his soon to be aduna, for she lived next door to them.

His first view of her had not been earth shattering, like 'love at first sight'. It was first a meeting of their minds as they discussed various theories and thoughts about the universe. She was one of a few people who could differentiate between he and his twin brother. He had not as yet figured out how she was able to do it, but eventually he was certain it would be made clear.

She was T'Amanda's friend. They were constant companions whenever they visited The Settlement. Several times she had even visited the family home in San Francisco. He never could understand what T'Amanda and she could spend hours and hours conversing about, for it was not science, math, history, languages—the scholarly studies that the two of them spent time analyzing, dissecting, and reading about together. The two female seemed to enjoy conspiratorial activities that allowed them to whisper, nod and at times even engaging in the very un-Vulcan activity of laughter.

Su''auk and Ellie's twin sons were he and Xon's constant companions at The Settlement and had regular internet contacts with one another. These brothers of T'rue's had recently chosen to spend two years on New Vulcan in a recently inaugurated program to reintroduce certain Vulcan disciplines to the new generations. Xon was certain they would become immersed in The Vulcan Way with that total exposure to their father's culture. He was also convinced that they probably would return home unbonded, for with the limited supply of full Vulcan females, and their bi-species status, it was very unlikely that they would have the opportunity to have access to a full Vulcan female for a bondmate. Perhaps while there they would meet other species of The Federation who continued to work with the many construction programs taking place on New Vulcan and perhaps select bondmates from that population.

Xon was not certain if their father, Su'auk, had not encouraged this move since he had refused to go to New Vulcan those many years ago when he and Ellie had escaped from the dragnet his Vulcan employers had set for him in the USA. Eventually they had found their way to San Francisco where they were aided to become bonded and married by Spock and Sirin. It had been made clear to Xon that those facts helped T'rue's father willingly part with his beloved daughter, for without the help of Xon's father and his cousin, Sirin, she would probably not exist. Su'auk was certain that, Spock's son, would take care of his daughter in an exemplary way.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

What Xon would wish for he and T'rue was a quiet life, stable employment and a family. In this day and age, no Vulcan entered the married or bonded state with the idea that child birth could be postponed. The efforts at rapid population growth was most evident in The Settlement where the majority of couples were Terran/Vulcan and it appeared that this combination produced many multiple births-twins, triplets or quadruplets. There were even reports of several quintuplets being born.

Whether this rapid population growth would dictate that at some point there would have to be a controlled exodus from The Settlement to New Vulcan was not as yet clear, but there was no doubt that eventually The Settlement's population would overextend the boundaries of their home and some would have to either look elsewhere on Terra or go off-planet to continue to aspire to the hoped for number, starting with at least well over one million within twenty-five years. This number would mirror the efforts of all Vulcans wherever they were. Many Vulcans presently are still travelers in space, living on planets, moons or asteroids but had reported to New Vulcan to register. These too had joined in the effort to reach that proposed population growth.

Xon had questioned his father about the differences in the mind-set of Vulcans now and when he was his age. The major difference was the one that allowed for a long delay between the Vulcan engagement and final bonding—actually decades could be involved, and even more time before there was a family. In addition, on their desert planet, logic dictated that the size of families remain small, two children or at the most, three. Now everything is accelerated. Self-preservation was the impetus behind this new agenda, to celebrate the fact that indeed _Ah'rak'ha-tor, _Vulcan Lives and would continue!

He would discuss with T'rue the possibility of naming their first and second sons after his two grandfathers Sarek and Benjamin. He father had cryptically named his youngest brother K'ares which was Grandfather Sarek's name spelled backwards. Most people had never figured that out.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Meanwhile, the young women had sat at T'Pau's feet for final instructions. T'Pau had already communicated with them how their bondings' main address would be large families. With her gift of seeing into persons, she was satisfied that her two grandsons, and her nephew's son, Jason, had all found their perfect bondmate.

T'Pau decided that she would now address the extent of the young females' dedication to the Vulcan Way and its accompanying effort toward population growth. Since the focus was on births she would question them as to whether they were opposed to her melding with them in an effort to heighten their fertility. Her ability in this area had never been tested, but she was aware that the brain controlled everything, thus logically, there was a distinct possibility that it would work. As she reviewed this with the young women, who by the way all agreed to this procedure, she thought of the possibility of her seeing this third generation's victory over the Va Pak.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Spock and Nyota lay in their bed. Her hands were clasped in a prayer-like gesture as her head lay on her adun's shoulder.

"I am conflicted. That old Terran saying, 'You are not loosing a son, but gaining a daughter…'

"Beloved, that is not the Terran expression—it is, you are not loosing a daughter…"

"But the feelings are the same."

"The reward will be grandchildren and first cousins, once removed."

Tightening his grip on Nyota he said,

"This statement I make to you has been repeated by me on several occasions, mostly when you have become emotionally compromised and require comforting. Nyota, you are my life. In earlier days you saved me through the fires, you have allowed my line to continue through bearing me sons. We will shortly embark on the most challenging of our experiences, training for succession to my father's appointment as New Vulcan's ambassador, but through all our life's experiences you have been my source of strength, and my reason for continued existence. Logically, our job as parents is to train our children to be able to leave us and live a successful life independent of ours, and that they find what we have, total and complete fulfillment. Our children will remain connected through the familiar bond. Rest assured, My Nyota, to use the Terran expression, 'when our nest is empty,' our lives will be full.

Following that narrative, there was an extended, really extended period of intimacy which took up many hours of the early morning. It was after that that he rose from their bed to engage in his meditation. As he bent over her sleeping form, he gently touched her face and sent into her consciousness his undying affection for she who was his wife, Nyota.*

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Su'auk was seated in his bed with his Ellie by his side. His back was supported by the headboard and his usual evening activity, the perusal of work schedules, supply acquisitions, supply request and other 'paper work' that had to do with the efficient running of the settlement was being reviewed. These were displayed on several PAAD in front of him. He heard his aduna sniff and then sigh. He immediately recognized that his Ellie was displaying all the outward signs of a soon to be manifested emotional display.

He placed the PAADs on his night stand and reached over to gather her to his chest and stroked her hair and whispered,

" _Taluhk nash-veh k'dular." (_I cherish thee)

Her shuttering statement was,

'She is our only daughter."

He kissed her forehead and said,

"…and you will miss her."

She nodded in the affirmative.

"You will have to learn to pilot a flitter so you may visit her in San Francisco on your own. I do wish to advise you that you must not become the notorious mother-in-law of Terran legend."

She laughed and said,

"By our running away, you have escaped such an experience yourself."

Her bondmate nodded and as he nuzzled her neck and kissed her lips he said,

"There is an activity that we can engage in that will take your mind off your imagined fears."

Her response was immediate.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Sh'lock had assisted No'esse with preparing the children for bed and then carried his bondmate to their bed. They had already had a discussion about their daughter's absence in the house. He thought that the rapidity of events unfolding were what was taxing his wife. After all, she had no idea of the unfolding of events as they now stood. She had imagined her daughter's return to Nairobi, the continued communication with San Francisco and sometime in the distant future, the 'loss of her daughter and gaining of a son'. That was not going to be the case, La"mere would not be returning with them and the chore of packing up her belongings and clearing her room would fall on an almost bereaving wife. His solution was, he and others, perhaps his sister-in-laws would allow that chore to fall upon them.

Kissing her passionately he said,

"I am with you always, beloved. I shall be better to you then many daughters.

Giving him a watery smile,

"I think I have heard that expressions applied to sons."

"We are a modern society, after one son to carry on a family name, most Vulcan males do not concern themselves as to the gender of subsequent offspring. Now, may I make a suggestion, you and I can attempt a replacement for your soon to be 'far away' daughter."

Amazingly, that very night, they were successful as Sh'lock was able to attest to as he placed his palm on his aduna's abdomen and viewed two lights. Perhaps there was something in the air, water or environment here at the settlement that encouraged multiple births. He would encourage his daughter to insist that sshe and her bondmate spend part of their honeymoon here for there were many furnished unused Vulcan style houses that were available. He thought to himself, 'If all of the newly weds did likewise, perhaps there would be other sets of twin born.'

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Another, almost mother and father-in-law, Sirin and Rachel lay quietly in their bed. Rachel said,

"He always sought out the most challenging of tasks. Remember when he wanted to learn wood carving from Master Skoon. I thought of how Terrans whittle. They make beautiful wood pieces, but none compared with the caged beauty of Skoon's work. Then in school it was not just one major, but three. When Spock discovered his amazing gift of telepathy, we could observe how hard he tried to understand it, then control it. I guess he takes after his father..."

"If I were Terran, and craved compliments and flattery, I could accept that in that light, instead I will say he inherited good genes from both parents."

Rachel laughed, and asked,

"Are you in the least bit apprehensive?"

"Of what."

"Becoming a father-in-law."

"No, I will tell you when I will be anxious, when they announced to me that I will soon become a grandfather."

Rachel nodded sleepily. But Sirin said, as he kissed her,

"I think I have a cure for your drowsiness."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Lo'vaak was known to suffer from foot in mouth desease. Usually during social affairs his wife, Christine, never strayed far from his side. His Betazoid inheritance had not granted him much in the area of tact and his 'direct approach' from his Vulcan side did not help matters either. The events of the day had received his more than tactful comment to his wife,

"I love my almost son-in-law, but it will be a pleasure to not have to remind him that it is time for him to leave and go to his own home."

Christine had to silently laugh. Kov was like a fixture in the house. For all the years of their schooling, in the morning he had met Ny'Tue at her door, escorted her to the transportation provided by the school, make sure she was harnessed in and then reversed that activities for the return from the educational facility managed by Star Fleet for all the children of Terran and off-worlders. He was usually escorted into their home when they returned when Ny'Tue invited him in for snacks. This would last until his mother called to tell him to return home for Last Meal. There was no guarantee that he would not later manage to come next door to their home with a book or writing he wanted to share with Ny'Tue. Lo'Vaak was truthful in his observation but she would ask him to not mention this, even in a joking manner...Ever.

The dawn of a new day was upon them and the three males who would have to remember with clarity this day, or suffer certain consequences, sat next to one another in deep meditation.

*See Linstock's site for the picture that inspired that statement.


	15. Chapter 15

T'sansular s'kar-yu-mur: Identical Twins

Chapter Fifteen

Dawn's light was streaking across the sky when every house in the entire compound was awake. All the families would gather at the dining room for first meal and then prepare themselves for the day's event.

Xon and Kov had been awake even earlier and at the exact moment, they both left the white light of meditation together and observed the beautiful sky on this, the most important day of their lives. Before Kov could stand his brother took his arm and said,

"Kov, my brother and friend now we will be separated for the first time in our lives. Of course our familiar bond will remain strong, but the ties that had us almost shadow one another will be gone. We will have an even closer relationship than the one we have possessed, now we will be one with our adunas. Be assured I remain your closest blood relative and as such know that when and if you have need of me for anything, I will be there for you…after advising my aduna of my intent and duty towards you."

Raising his right hand in the Vulcan salute he continued,

"Live Long and Prosper," my brother.

Kov, placed his hand on his brother's shoulder and addressed him with the words,

"Xon, my brother, we will still have similar experiences. We both will be pursuing careers at Star Fleet Academy and we will be raising our children together. It will not be long before our parents and younger siblings will be on their way to New Vulcan. Our father will start his training for ambassadorial duties, an office that one day we will share jointly. When our parents depart from Terra, we must regularly contact our mother for she will have periods when our father will not be with her. We must reaffirm our attachment to her, to let her know she can always call on us for assistance. It will be most imperative that we stay in contact with our entire family on New Vulcan."

Xon nodded in agreement.

Kov now raised his hand and the typical alignment for the salute and uttered the acceptable reply to his brother's words. They then stood to fold their mats. For an outsider, one thing that would strike them was the twins' height. This was inherited from both parents. A Vulcan male's average height was six meters (six feet six inches) and the Wakafunzies, their mother's clan, whose unusual height was part of their DNA from the Watusis. These two DNA contributions had impacted the twins, who although they were not full Vulcans, usually stood at least a head taller than those surrounding them. Their bodies, lean and muscular, their height, typical Vulcan features and beautiful mocha colored skin could have always worked in their favor if they had been as Terran's put it, 'womanizers'. That had not been the case for either, their mother and father had kept them focused on their education with the view to an assignment at Star Fleet Academy as educators. This required their graduating at the top of their class, which they did being joint validictorians.

Since the control of Pon Farr, under normal circumstances, bonding was not primary on any list but it was obligatory in the time that they lived. Of course Kov knew exactly who he would bond with from an extremely early the age. For Xon, it had taken much, much longer. But in both cases, they had not 'played the field' or trivialized what would prove to be the most important decision of their lives.

There was a slight knock on the door and after the word "Enter", Jason made his appearance and said,

''My mother claims I am suffering from 'pre-marital jitters' and I am here to seek your calm, my father's efforts were not successful. Kov and Xon returned to the mats with Jason between them and sought the whiteness of calm as the lightly touched their cousin/brother.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

T'Pau stood at the entrance of the room the young women shared. It was as if her presence imitated energy for all of them sat bolt upright in their beds at the same time.

"Prepare for first meal."

Knowing that they would bath later in the day, the females dressed hurriedly and made their way to the dining room. T'Pau was already seated at the head of the table and the kitchen staff brought the covered dishes to the table for her inspection. She lifted each lid, viewed the contents, then inhaled the essence of each dish and nodded her approval. She then started passing the dishes around the table. The food was extraordinarily tasty this morning, perhaps in recognition of the importance of the day. When the meal was completed T'Pau rose and signaled for the young females to follow her outside into the garden. They again seated themselves at her feet to listen and learn.

"Thee three are far more prepared for the life ahead of you than I was many years ago. Times have changed so much so that a Vulcan from that time, not having lived through this time would not recognize much of what is accepted today. The basic tenants of our life remain the same, devotion to our people, our families and Vulcan work ethics. You as the aduna set the stage for adherence to The Vulcan Way in many small ways as in areas of diet, cleanliness, devotion to learning. In more complicated matters, such as meditation, language, your adun will direct the family. The adun and aduna working together is what will strengthen the familiar bond, and eventually in every sense of the words, you will become 'one mind'.

We have already addressed the Vulcan males' sexuality and how you can bring him satisfaction, but be aware that in his education about you, the female, he has been given the same instruction about you. He will satisfy your sexual needs that is why the bonding is for life. Besides the creation of new life, the ultimate desire of intimacy is for the two of you to reach fulfillment at exactly the same time. Vulcan stamina will allow your mate to continue in the pursuit of that perfection for hours on end.

Daughters, cherish your mate, find fulfillment in your role and bear him many sons.

Come, let us walk."

T'Pau had never felt so fulfilled in her life. Her life as Matriarch of her clan, her positions in High Command and Counsel, her status within the workings of The Federation all paled into insignificance when compared to this opportunity to give instructions to a new generation that will contribute toward the continuance of all that was the heart and soul of the Va'Tosh, the Vulcan people.

Returning to the cool of the house the females were first handed a small box and told,

"These are my bonding gifts to the three of you. Open it after the bonding ceremony. Now you go, rest your bodies, the fresh air will contribute to a sound sleep. I will awake you for Second Meal and then your mothers and aunts will come to prepare you for your bondings.

Peace and long life my daughters."

They three young females silently departed and T'Pau went to her quarters to meditate.


	16. Chapter 16

Sag-sykar sja-yu-mur: Identical Twins

Chapter Sixteen

It had become an accepted practice at The Settlement that after the bonding and marriage the Last Meal would be served and that it would be special and serve as a Vulcan equivalent to a Terran wedding reception with no dancing or music, of course. No longer was there the instinctive drive that would impel the bride and groom to leave immediately after the service. So there would be a receiving line, the meal and then the departure.

None of the bride-grooms knew where the others were going for their honey moon, but all of the fathers had suggested that they spend their first few nights at The Settlement in one of the Vulcan designed houses that were scattered at the extreme end of their allotted land area. After rising so early in the morning all three grooms saw the wisdom of this, especially since it would be night before they would be able to start their trip. Houses that stood a great distance from one another had been chosen and stocked with food, cleaned and additional fresh linen supplied. There were no time restraints on how long they could use this housing and so if they stayed one day or one week, it would not be noticed by the general population of the area.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

At T'Pau's home, immediately after Second Meal there was the onrush of mothers, aunts, female cousins with robes, makeup, undergarments, shoes, hosiery, supplies for preparing the brides-to-be hair and hair ornaments. T'Pau sat to the side to observe the diligence with which each step was completed and to be able to inspect the final steps and give her approval.

The first step was the scented bath, the second was the fragant oil massage, then the dressing which involved many layers and then finally the almost brides would be left in solitude until time to travel to the site of the marriage and bonding. To T'Pau disquietude, all activities were accomplished to the sound of muffled giggling, laughter and whispers.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Meanwhile back at the compound the grooms-to-be were experiencing similar treatment at the hands of the males. The outstanding difference was their experience was done in total silence. Once the job was completed Spock and Sirin asked their sons to join them in the bedroom where they offered final words of advice and handed each one a small jewelry boxes with the statement,

"For your bondmates, from their new mothers."

Once they returned to the presence of the others, all of them knelt to meditate.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

As the sun was setting on the horizon and the moon was climbing to its night watch, three couples were married and bonded. After the usual receiving line, meal at the oversized bridal table and the farewell to parents the couples proceeded to their respective 'honeymoon cottages'.

We all know what the ultimate assignment is as indicated by the designated name, 'honeymoon cottage' implied, but we are dealing with three separate couples, six separate ideals, six separate creative ideas to reach that one goal.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

In the house shared by Kov and NyTue there were two people who had been friends for just about their entire lives who were going to cross a completely different threshold. It was NyTue who spoke the first words,

"I have loved you my entire life. There has never been a time that we have really been far from one another. You were my greatest teacher and example. Now although you will teach me again, now we will learn from one another."

Her new husband and bondmate breathed in deeply, took her hands and kissed her palms,

"You have never had to doubt my love for you. I am certain that I have at times been a nuisance, but I could never be truly content if you were not within my range of sight and hearing. Now we will never be apart."

With that he gathered her into his arms and performed a mind meld that also showed her exactly what he was going to do with her and for her as they embarked on their new life. Then he carried her to their bed. There was not the violence that was the earmark of 'the bringing to completion' which for centuries had accompanied a Vulcan couples 'first time', instead there was the gentleness of loving caresses, kisses and promises.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Kov's twin brother had carefully removed his bondmates clothing and then kissed T'rue trembling lips as she cried. He wiped away her tears and said,

"I will not proceed until you are settled."

He marveled at her beautiful body, brown and flawless. He then said as he started to disrobe. Trying to calm her fears he said,

"It is not fair to you to stand before me shivering from cold…I have heard that such an experience is really quite healthy. Some of Terran's species regularly go into frigid air and water barely clothed."

She put her hand to her lips and hic-upped a laugh. As he was about to relieve himself of his loin cloth he said,

"If we catch cold, we will do so together, after all is that not marriage and bonding is all about—sharing?

T'rue added,

"Of mind and body."

With that note of encouragement he took her into his arms and kissed her with a passion he did not know he processed and then lifted her into his arms as she responded to his kisses.

Just before he took her he repeated her words,

"Now there is the Joining of our minds and our bodies, for as long as we live."

"Yes Xon, I am yours."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Jason was taking off La'Mere's slippers and he bent down and kissed her foot. She tensed and then confessed,

"I am very ticklish."

As he gently ran his index finger down the length of her foot he asked,

"Oh, are you ticklish here?"

Wiggling her feet and hunching her shoulders she giggled,

"Yes, yes."

"How about here?" he asked as he ran his hand up the back of her leg. The skin to skin contact for Jason was very valuable to determine her exact state of mind.

He caressed her neck and then kissed it.

"Is this a sensitive area also?"

She nodded.

"I have heard of this human characteristic, but have never observed it. I think for me to make a more thorough examination of this phenomena, you have to remove some of your wedding finery. Let me assist you."

``0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Within the first month of each married couples' union, the males detected life signs within the bodies of the adunas and from that point on the entire S'chn T'gai clan flourished and grew rapidly, as did The Vulcan Way everywhere that the V'Tosh were found.. All of this under the watchful eye of their matriarch, T'Pau who attended every birth in her clan.

The End

A/N:

I have edited Chapter Fourteen, so if you originally found it confusing, I hope that my corrections have taken care of that.


	17. T'sahsular ska-yu-mur Epilogue

T'sansular S'ka-yu-mur: Identical Twins

Epilogue

This story ends my San Francisco Saga. I am not intending to do any really long stories at this site any time soon. My next story, number sixty at this site will be in a completely different environment-aboard. Our main characters will be aboard The Enterprise where contrary to Spock's wishes he is forced to assume captaincy of ship. The first chapter explains 'why'.

Postings will not be rapid since I have two book length stories that require attention.

I wish to thank all of you who have read my stories, and give a special thanks to those who have taken the time to review.

Take care.

Botsey


End file.
